


Her Whole World

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Day, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Post-Barricade, Sad, Sad Ending, They're just already dead, and no-one actually dies in this, but it's les mis so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Musichetta after the barricade.
Relationships: Joly & Bossuet Laigle & Musichetta
Kudos: 3





	Her Whole World

Blood stained the cobbles outside the Musian for weeks afterwards, despite the best efforts of the woman within its walls. Over time that glass was swept away, the broken windows replaced. The customers began to return, but the spirit never did.

Those who remembered the little cade from the time before were saddened to see their host, for the young woman, who used to have dimples when she smiled and the eyes of a fortune teller, now had only frown lines, and eyes that were dulled with the weight of the past. "She used to be so merry...", they would say, "...but I suppose she lost a lot because of the rebellion. She had to rebuild this place from the ground up".

But not one of them will ever truly understand that she lost her whole world. And no-one could ever know that, when she closes her eyes, she sees them, holding hands and laughing, and pulling her towards them for a kiss. Her whole world. Gone. And more or less forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the description of Musichetta with dimples and the eyes of a fortune teller comes from Victor Hugo's description in the novel


End file.
